


Christmas Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Christmas, Christmas Party, Crushes, Dinner, First Dates, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is feeling low on Christmas and Clint helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

Bruce Banner was working in his lab alone. All his other teammates were at the Christmas party that Tony had thrown. Bruce hadn't felt like going. He was feeling down ever since he lost the control on the Hulk during the last mission. It resulted in a lot of destruction.

As he was working he saw Clint come into the lab.

Clint said, "Bruce come on. You have to come to the party. Tony is feeling really low."

Bruce said, "Clint I don't want to."

Clint said, "Is this because of what happened earlier this week ? Bruce it wasn't your fault. The Army guy provoked the Hulk."

Bruce said, "It doesn't matter, I could have hurt any of you."

Clint said, "Bruce please.." He turned on his puppy dog eyes

Bruce was in a dilemma. He couldn't resist Clint. He was in love with the archer.

Bruce said, "Fine, but let me change."

Clint beamed.

After Bruce got changed they both went to the floor on which the party was happening. As they exited the elevator they heard Tony.

Tony said, "Well both of you kiss."

Bruce and Clint looked up and saw a mistletoe.

Clint grinned and kissed Bruce who responded enthusiastically.

Clint pulled away and said, "Have dinner with me."

Bruce blushed and said, "Its a date."


End file.
